


Por favor, cabrón, por favor

by Umpleby



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, PWP, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umpleby/pseuds/Umpleby
Summary: For Cicak, the empress of smut. I don’t know why these two periodically turn up and engage in steamy goings-on in my imagination but hey, that’s what they tell me to write. Fairly filthy, for those of you who either like that sort of thing or prefer to avoid such shenanigans...
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Por favor, cabrón, por favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts).



Agnes and he have that old Starfleet discipline baked into them: they’re both organised and like, no, _need_ to schedule their time.

He grabs some time in her calendar one afternoon.

“Hello”, she says, turning up at their quarters in the middle of the day, just as he wanted. He’s pacing, dressed in nothing but cargo pants and a hip-flask, like the first time she kissed him. 

She takes one look at him and notes the hunger in his prowl, in the way he eyes her. She comes a little way into the room, her own expression taking on some of his mischief. “Yes, Captain?” she says. 

Cristobál grins. “Come here, Agnes P. Jurati,” he says. She goes a few steps closer and he grabs her hand and pulls her the rest of the way. They haven’t seen each other for a while: first he’s been on an away mission and then it’s been her turn, something to do with Picard’s new synth physiology.

He kisses her as if he means it, and he always does, and without thinking twice about it he’s undressed her all the way down to her underwear. He’s found she’s always quickly wet and ready for a good fucking, but this time he stops her when she reaches for his belt, and just kisses the resulting pout instead. “Uh-uh”, he says. “There are rules this afternoon, Dr. Jurati.”

He strips her naked, the lust that’s building inside him roughening his movements; she giggles and starts to wriggle out of his grip in protest, but he stops her mouth with more kisses, and leads her to a corner of the four-poster bed. “Mirror”, he says, and a full-length one appears, angled just so in front of her. 

“ _Querida_ ”, he says, his voice dropping into that low, rough near-whisper that so turns her on, “hold on to the post”. She does, wondering what he’s up to. Still kissing her soundly, he lifts one of her knees so she has a foot on the floor and one on the bed.

“Now these are the rules”, he whispers, his mouth at her ear, one hand stroking a nipple, and the other restraining her free hand so she can’t touch him back. “Until I move you, you can’t make a sound or move, okay?”

“Hmm,” she whispers back, “that sounds like a very unfair deal.”

“ _Callate, mujer_ ,” he says. “I’ll make it worth your while, and you’ll get a really good view.” He nips her earlobe, gently. “Think of it as a welcome-back present”, he says.

She sees herself, naked and exposed, eyes shining with anticipation, and a thrill races through her as he strips himself, his cock already fully erect and leaking, and kneels in front of her, his broad scarred back to the mirror. 

His mouth is comfortably level with her pussy and he takes full advantage of her splayed legs, licking her pussy lips all the way, back and forth. After a very little while her knees start to tremble, and when he stabs his tongue upwards into her, she moans out loud.

He pulls away and looks at her in rebuke. “Dr Jurati,” he warns her in a low gravelly voice, pinching her bottom, “I’m the captain of this ship, and I expect to be obeyed.”

She cuts her eyes at him, and he notes approvingly how flushed she is. He knows how much she loves the softness of his tongue and the roughness of his beard against her pussy, and he’s not going to be put off this time by her usual impatience for a cock inside her. 

He raises his eyebrows at her to show he means business and goes back to his play, teasing her pussy lips apart with his own so his tongue can land on her little nub of a clit. 

He finds her tight little slit and pushes a finger in a little way, teasing her. She’s told him once that she has a finger fetish, that she loves how thick and solid his fingers are. This time, he seeks to draw her torment out until she loses control. He can feel her start to tremble again, and her pussy tighten around him as he pushes deeper into her.

Soon the finger is buried to the hilt inside her, she’s panting as well as trembling, and her juices start to run down his wrist. He judges she won’t come yet if he takes it slowly, but still she jerks as he slides another thick finger into her. He holds his fingers in place, nips her inner thigh softly, tastes the fine sheen of sweat building on her skin. Good, he thinks, that’s payback for all the nights you’ve spent away from me recently.

He scissors inside her slightly, and she makes a quickly-suppressed sound, causing him to look up and smile sweetly at her. “ _Querida_ ,” he croons, “you’ve been warned.” Her hair is mussed, her eyes are glittering with lust and, in her impatience, she’s biting her lips. He reaches for the hip flask, takes a mouthful of gin and goes back to finding the right spot to lick, the alcohol on his tongue sharp against her sensitised, swollen clit.

At this stage in the proceedings, she’s usually tugging at his hair and begging him to fuck her good. He senses a movement to reach for his hair, but she stops herself, instead subtly moving her hips to ride his fingers, to get some of the speed she always craves from his thrusts. He decides he’s having none of that. He grabs her hip with one hand and continues to slide both fingers in and out, leisurely as the dawn breaking, while his tongue is busy licking her lustily to kingdom come.

He will never admit it fully even to himself, but her seemingly fragile softness, so in contrast with his own meaty build, always excites him nearly to a frenzy. The temptation to bury his cock inside her is overwhelming for a moment. He can feel her orgasm building at a rate of knots, all the tension in her body tautening her like wire stretched fine.

But he forces himself to exercise restraint, and having edged her towards her climax, now edges her away, until he can see her fist clenching and unclenching out of the corner of his eye, and she’s twanging like a plucked string, inside and out. Just when he senses she can’t hold on any longer, she moans: _por favor, cabrón, por favor_ , and he finds himself chuckling at her language a moment before the sweet sound of Spanish on her lips overcomes him, so that he surges up and flips her onto her back on the bed. She screams in anticipation and spreads herself so that he can take in her juice-streaked thighs and swollen lips, both above and below, and as he grabs his cock and thrusts into her, she comes with abandon, moaning and bucking and colouring all over. He loves to drink in the look of her as she orgasms, it’s as if she’s smiling and crying all at once, completely lost in the hugeness of the wave that’s taking her.

He holds her thighs apart as he fucks her spasming cunt, a creature that seems to have them both in its thrall, now grasping his cock, now letting go. Trying to edge towards his own climax is a spectacular failure; he only lasts a few thrusts before he shouts aloud and spends abundantly inside her, gripping her bottom hard with both hands while her continuing spasms push him over the edge.

Afterwards he strokes her hair away from her face, and she nestles against him, stroking his chest.

“I missed you,” he confesses, suddenly feeling stupidly shy. “Mmm, I can tell,” she replies; he can hear the beaming in her voice. “Thank you for my lovely welcome-back present”. 

She flips him onto his back and drapes herself over him. “Now I finally get to kiss you all over,” she says, and sighs with satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Callate, mujer_ : Ssh, woman.
> 
>  _por favor, cabrón, por favor_ : please, you bastard, please


End file.
